Little Sister
by CerberusKin
Summary: Alucard's Little sister has come from Romania to bring him back due to a rising problem amonst his court. All the while she stays with him when they return and falls in love with one of the knight's grandsons. AxS, OCxOC, OOC, rating may change.
1. Andreea Rose Vertigo Dracul

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing but I do own my thoughts.

**Little Sister**

_**Chapter I Andreea Rose Vertigo Dracul**_

"HELP!" A girl sobbed as she ran through the empty streets and alleyways of London. Several male FREAKS were chasing her and they were gaining ground quickly. The girl turned down another random street and kept running keeping well out of the darkness and into the slight safety of the streetlamps. "HELP!" She was becoming desperate and due to her last cry for help the girl tripped over a curb in the street and fell. Her hand flew to her yellow and white gold crucifix praying to God for someone to save her for she did not have the energy to defend herself properly. The FREAKS approached her slowly like a pack of wolves and sneering at her shaking form.

"You can pray all ya want you bitch but he ain't gonna hear ya. Right now you should be concentratin' on how we are going to make you our newest pet." One of the FREAKS spoke to her while eyeing her with lustful hunger.

"If we enjoy you enough we might actually prefer you over the others we fucked" Another said inching his way closer to her. The FREAKS had surrounded her and she could tell very clearly that they were not true vampires. They lacked the proper manners and respect of one but she clutched her crucifix harder whispering a verse from the bible until a silver bayonet whizzed past her face and buried itself in the chest of the advancing FREAK.

"Stay away ye dirty undead scum. Little lass are ye okay?" The girl nodded her head as she looked him over. She could see very well in the darkness and could see that the man was uncommonly tall, his silver crucifix hung around his neck just bellow his neck as hers rested right in the middle. His long coat was gray but he wore darker priestly clothes underneath. He wore white gloves with crosses drawn on them with one saying 'Jesus Christ Is In Heaven' while the other said 'Speak with Dead.' She felt that the bayonets were blessed and looked up at his face. He was unshaven but handsome none the less. A scar ran from his jaw towards his nose at an angle and stopped and inch or less before reaching said nose. His eyes were pine green which were covered by a pair of round glasses and had short well trimmed blonde hair. The girl looked over to the now disintegrating FREAK. She smiled but the other FREAKS had the looks of anger and disappointment that they were interrupted.

"Who the hell are you? We saw her first ya piece of-" But the FREAK went silent due to the bayonet sticking out of his chest where his heart was. The girl turned back to the priest and stared at him knowing her eyes looked chestnut brown in the light. The priest looked at her questioningly before hearing her speak for the first time.

"These are not the only ones. There are more watching on the side lines." Her voice was soft and sweet and sounded like a crystal bell ringing its soft gentle sound sticking in your mind only if it wished to.

"What do ye mean lass?" The girl gazed to her right before looking back the priest. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of FREAKS no more than ten walk behind the priest.

"Father behind-" Too late. The FREAKS jumped the priest holding him down and began to torture him while others joined in. The girl felt her anger boil and fear gripped her heart squeezing tightly. She knew where she got her anger from but it still scared her for sometimes she would lose control. The priest felt a very familiar power but it also felt unfamiliar at the same time. He knew the familiar part but the unfamiliar was a different signature for it mixed with the familiar power. It was radiating from the girl and he could feel her struggle to gain control but he knew it would release itself one way or another. He was right. The girl searched frantically for her bible that held before she tripped but found it ripped to shreds. She had one last resort left and that was to say the first prayer that came to mind. Standing, the girl gathered what energy she had left and the anger she had felt then spoke the prayer.

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread;" The FREAKS seem to freeze and become silent before giving out strangled gasps and cries as if some one was choking them but the girl continued on. The priest staring at her in wonder. "And forgive us our trespasses and we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation," At this point the FREAKS started to turn to dust steadily freeing the priest. "And deliver us from evil. Amen." Every FREAK vampire was no more than dust when she finished the prayer. The priest got up and walked over to her. The girl was standing on shaky legs knowing it was a bad idea to do a prayer like that that called for a large amount of energy and power.

Before the priest caught up to her the girl collapsed backwards but the priest caught her in time. Her eyes were half closed and she felt extremely tired. The priest picked her up bridal style and began to walk but stopped. They were out of the cover of the streetlamps and he noticed that her eyes glowed red. He stepped back into the light of the lamps and her eyes were back to chestnut brown again. She sensed his confusion and wanted to explain but she could not summon the energy to do so. The priest understood and continued to walk in the direction of the inn he was staying at.

Hellsing Household 

Integra was so engrossed in paperwork that she did not notice her servant appear in her office. Alucard stood in front the portrait of her father not wanting his master to know his presence yet. He was silently asking Arthur Hellsing for an explanation for the current burst of energy that he had just felt for he knew that Integra would never know. Integra looked up from her work to rest her eyes when she spotted Alucard and was about to say something but a little nagging voice in the back of her head told her t hold her tongue for a little while longer until Alucard was ready to talk. So, Integra continued working and glancing at Alucard every now and then. The No Life King stayed silent until Integra was finished with all her paperwork. He turned to her with visible signs of stress, confusion, worry, with a slight hint of frustration. The only time Integra saw Alucard like this was when something he could not solve and prevent was to happen. She waited patiently for Alucard to speak. She still waited even when Walter brought tea three hours later. It was one thirty in the morning before Alucard said something.

"Master…" Integra looked at Alucard. He was hesitating and she knew it. She knew Alucard long enough to know that the No Life King never hesitated no matter how serious the situation. Apparently this was something Alucard had no power over or could possibly bring himself to tell his own master.

"Yes Alucard?" She had to be patient. He would say it in time because if she were to press him, it was obvious Alucard would either have a breakdown or he would have a panic attack. Either way Integra wanted to avoid such a situation.

"I am sorry for wasting your time Master. I will take my leave so you can get to bed. Good night Master" With that Alucard disappeared through the floor leaving a confused and worried Integra with an equally worried and confused Walter.

The Grand Duchess Inn 

Enrico Maxwell waited patiently for Alexander to return. The priest went to go investigate the screams of help while Maxwell waited patiently sipping wine. A knock at the room door caught his attention and got up to answer it. Upon opening the door the first thing Maxwell's eyes set on was the girl in Alexander's arms. She was fast asleep unaware of her surroundings and unaware of exactly where she was. Enrico looked at Alexander for answers but only got the cold shoulder as he walked past Maxwell and set the girl down on his bed.

Alexander looked the girl over. She wore a black dress that ended two inches below her knees. The skirt of the dress was pleated as for the top was black sheer but stopped and inch and a half below her collar bone. The sheer covered her neck and ran down her arms frilling at the ends which hung down loosely covering her hands. A ragged looking ribbon that was attached to the dress was tied back in a bow and hung down and stopped at the hem of the dress. She wore black stockings with black buckle up knee high boots. She had a yellow and white gold crucifix that hung from a thin silver chain that looked invisible when twisted a certain way. The crucifix rested softly in the middle of her chest. Her facial features were soft and still innocent. Her skin pale but warm indicating she was not the undead but she had dull short fangs that were barely even noticeable. She had long raven black hair that ended a little before her ankles and messy black bangs that hung over her eyes which were closed making her look more innocent than when she was awake. Her chest rose and fell gently putting Alex at ease for he feared that she would fade into death because she used what was left of her energy. Alex sat in a chair that was tucked underneath the table that occupied the room. He had placed it next to the bed before sitting in it, ignoring Enrico's quisitive looks. Alex just sat by the bedside waiting for the girl to wake.

Hellsing Household 

Integra was at a loss. Alucard refused to leave his room even for missions. When she told him that Enrico Maxwell and Paladin Alexander Anderson were in town he just shrugged his shoulders and disappeared into the walls or floors. Something was wrong with Alucard and no matter how much Integra and Walter tried they could not get Alucard to voice what was wrong with him. The only other person who knew was Seras but she refused to tell them unless Alucard let her and now they were stuck where they started.

Alucard was still denying the fact that someone familiar was roaming England and he had felt her distress but he did nothing about it. Now he was roaming the many halls in the sublevels of the Hellsing household and he was only prolonging the inevitable but he could not think of that now. He had other things to ponder than that but he kept feeling Seras in his mind urging him to talk to Integra and Walter and tell them what was going on but he refused to. He had to make sure his assumptions were true before revealing such information. Until then Alucard kept his mouth shut.

The Grand Duchess Inn 

Alex and Enrico had fallen asleep waiting for the girl to awaken but she just slept on. So, eventually they fell asleep. Alex was the first to wake up before shaking Enrico awake. It was around four in the afternoon and they had slept nearly all day but the girl had not even stirred. Just as that thought crossed Alex's mind the girl slowly woke up blinking away her sleepiness and trying to focus her eyes. The room was bright due to the curtains being drawn and she was glad for it. She tried to sit up but her muscles protested painfully, a punishment for pulling off a prayer like that when she didn't have enough energy to support it. She was surprised that all the FREAKS died instead of a few but she did not want to ponder upon that right now. Right now she wanted to know where she was and what happened to the priest that saved her last night but vision became blurry again and the pain from her muscles forced her to lie back down.

Alex noticed this action and went to her side to check on her. The girl was surprised to see him unharmed and not an injury in sight. She sniffed the air in suspicion and smiled when her assumption was true. 'He's a regenerator. Well at least I do not have to worry about him anymore. Wait…what is that other scent…smells like greed, anger and jealousy but it is not coming from the priest. The girl sniffed the air again before making a gagging noise. She was disgusted with the smell and wanted it to go away. Alex looked at her confused for a while before finally making introductions.

"Well we lass, ye quite pow'rful against the vampires." The girl looked at him confused for a bit then realizing her was talking about the disgraces who called themselves vampires.

"Pardon me father, but I believe that those disgusting imitations are nothing compared to a real vampire. Those disgraces we faced last night lack the intelligence, manners, and experience of a true nosferatu. Oh dear how rude of me for not introducing myself in the first place. My name is Andreea Rose Vertigo Dracul. May I ask for yours?" Her voice portrayed no sign of her fatigue. It was soft and sweet like a crystal bell and her manners suggested she was from a prominent family. Alex had a feeling he knew which family she came from but to be on the safe side.

"Mah name is Paladin Alexander Anderson, but please call me Alex" Andreea smiled and nodded her head in approval. She wished she could shake his hand but she was still soar and could barely move without her muscles giving out on her.

"Mr. Alex…"

"Jus' Alex lass"

"Alright, Alex? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing"

"Not to be rude or sound like a snob but what is that horrible smell? It smells like greed, power hungry, anger, and jealousy. Where is it coming from?" Alex looked at her in surprise for a few moments then smiled when he realized who she was talking about.

"Le' me introduce mah friend Enrico Maxwell" Andreea took one look at the man and wrinkled her nose on disgust.

"Not to be rude once again but please do not tell me you're a priest"

"What if I am?"

"Then you are a horrible one." Alex bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. The girl had a lot of whit that was for sure. Now to find out where she came from.

"Excuse me lass but I need an explanation for last night" Andreea looked at then considered telling before actually looking at him for a second time.

"I came here to England from Romania in search of my brother. While I was searching I started to skip meals like I normally would when I was caught in an important matter. Anyway, I walked all over England until I came here and met those disgusting putrid fakes. I walked away from them and I noticed they began following me. So being weak from lack of food I began running because I could no longer defend myself. I ran for several hours before I tripped and fell. That's where I met you. When they pinned you I tried to look for my bible but those…fakes tore it up so I had to do the first prayer that came to mind and it took a lot out of me. The last thing I remember is you catching me." Alex looked at her and nodded. He understood but there was one thing he wanted to know.

"Tell me are you vampire?" Andreea grin. Alex had to do a double take on the grin because it was very familiar.

"Now that would be telling would it not? As you can see I was awake during the day but it still does not answer your question and I have no intention in answering it." Andreea grinned again in a psychotic way. She began to realize that this priest and the nasty smelling man were from Italy and served Iscariot. Andreea looked outside the window and noticed that the moon was red. She knew exactly what that meant. Her brother was out tonight and she hoped that he would not find her until she got a chance to talk to his master Integra.

Despite her aching muscles, Andreea concentrated on the place she wanted to go. She had stopped by the mansion before walking by it earlier that day. She had sensed her brother was awake at that time and so decided to wait for day before going to Integra. Now she was stuck with two members of Iscariot and if she did not get out soon she had a feeling that she was to tell them what exactly she is one way or another. Andreea grinned psychotically again at Alex before fading into nothing leaving Enrico and Alexander confused and angry.

A Church a few miles away from The Grand Duchess Inn 

It was the first mission that Seras actually saw her master be uneasy at. It was the normal routine search and destroy mission where it was only a low level freak causing trouble but something seemed different. Seras could sense it and as the night and the mission wore on her master was getting increasingly tense and jumped at the smallest of sounds. That was when she felt it. It was not the freak for they just finished killing it and were on their way out but the energy felt similar to that of her master but slightly different. _'Master, do you feel that?' _ Alucard remained silent not even bothering to answer Seras. Of course he felt the presence but he rather reject the feeling that it was who he thought it was.

After reporting to Integra Alucard went straight to his room and went to bed immediately. The night was too long and he needed rest. Seras on the other hand stayed in Integra's office and waited patiently for her master to fall asleep which was not too long. Seras turned to Integra, her face blank and unreadable.

"Let me just say this Miss Integra, someone from Master Alucard's past will be showing up and daybreak asking to talk to you. She will explain everything later." Saluting Seras disappeared into a portal. She had been practicing and was getting quite good at it. Integra just nodded her head in understanding. She had a feeling that she was going to have an interesting day.

Outside of the Hellsing Household at Daybreak 

Andreea looked at the house that stood behind the wall. She walked up to the gate and spoke to the guard for a few minutes before he called in to Walter. The gates opened and she entered seeing the butler at the end of the drive she practically ran to him. It had been awhile since she saw Walter and seeing him still alive and well made her extremely happy. Walter on the other hand was shocked to see her. The last time he saw her Alucard was forbidding her to ever leave Romania but it seemed she disobeyed his orders which was a surprise. She always obeyed Alucard no matter what. For her to disobey him something was wrong and Walter could feel it. As of right now he had an overjoyed half blood hugging him tightly.

"It is nice to see you again Andreea but I think your brother would feel otherwise."

"I do not wish to speak with him right now Walter. I need to talk to Integra immediately and let her know the situation before alerting my brother."

"Why?"

"She is my brother's master right? So I thought that if she knew the situation first she would allow big brother to come home and set things right again." Walter looked her over knowing she was telling the truth.

"Alright. Where's your bible?"

"I will explain." Walter nodded and escorted Andreea into the house. It was going to be an interesting day indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. This is my second Hellsing fic. It took me longer to write because I was searching for the perfect name for Alucard's little sister. Please Review.


	2. The Court of the No Life King

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing but I do own my thoughts.

_**Chapter II The Court of the No Life King**_

Integra sat behind her desk drinking tea and doing paperwork. A knock on her office door brought her out of her work and alone time. She bid the person enter knowing it was Walter but she was not expecting a sixteen year old girl clad in all black, to follow close behind him. She kept her curiosity from showing on her face but she did not know that the girl had already sensed her curiosity. The girl stopped in front of Integra's desk while Walter approached Integra leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Integra nodded and fixed the girl with on of her icy stares.

"I am Integra Fairbrookes Wingates Hellsing. Please tell me your name, where you came from, why you are here, and the reason why you are here in front of me." Integra sounded demanding. She was not going to change her demeanor for a sixteen year old who probably was doing this as some kind of joke. Andreea curtsied before beginning her introduction.

"My name is Andreea Rose Vertigo Dracul. I am the daughter of Dracula and the sister of Vlad the Impaler. I came straight from Romania in search of my brother. As for the reason, that is why I am here to talk to you first before I talk to my brother. He need's to head back home to Romania and prove that he is still able and capable of being the No Life King." Integra stayed quiet for a minute. Walter was uneasy but stayed by Integra's side none the less looking at Andreea giving her a look of 'stay patient'.

"No. One, I do not believe you. Two, as far as I know Alucard…"

"Vlad" Integra glared at the girl for interrupting before continuing.

"Alucard has no sister or family. So please leave."

"I refuse to." Andreea leveled her eyes at Integra while Integra gave her an icy stare.

"Do not make me have you physically removed from this house" Integra had ground out each word from clenched teeth.

"Trust me that is not going to work." Integra gave a sigh of annoyance then looked at the girl. She look too much like Alucard. 'A bit too much'

"It is getting dark and your 'brother' should be waking soon. We will see if you are the real deal." Andreea did one thing she knew was impolite and her brother had told her never to do. She rolled her eyes, gave a huge annoyed sigh, and slumped back in her chair. She was tired and wanted to get back home with her brother and get things sorted out. So she sat and waited for two hours until it was actually dark enough for her brother to be awake. She heard Integra call for him in her mind. Soon she saw her brother phase from nothing. A huge smile crossed Andreea's face when she saw Alucard before she jumped up out of her chair and ran to him. The impact sent Andreea and Alucard crashing to the floor. It took Alucard a split second to realize that his sister was hugging him.

"So you finally got strong enough to pummel me to the floor" Alucard chuckled. Andreea knew he was proud.

"Big brother I missed you. I know you told me to stay in Romania but something has come up"

"First get off me. Now what is going on?"

"The court is split in half. Some are planning on taking your position as the No Life King but others are still faithful to you." Alucard thought about this for a second. Then he allowed Andreea to continue. "The ones that are faithful to you are Simion, Valarious, Alexandrel, Olivia, Llias, and Dragos. As for the unfaithful there is Adela, Pirvu, Moise, Adi, Aurel, and Horia."

"Quite figured. Ever since father stepped down and I stepped up they have been plotting to kill me. How bad is it?"

"Bad. In order for them to get to you they have threatened to kill me." Alucard turned grim. He stared at her for a while, not knowing what to do next.

"I need to reestablish my position."

"You know you can not head back without a mate big brother. Pirvu will surely use that to his advantage to over throw you. Even the faithful ones cannot ignore the laws set down by Marin."

"Point taken Andreea, but I already have one. You know what she is to do before I take her as my mate and queen."

"Yes I do but that is beside the point. If you do not handle this now Pirvu and the other traitors will come here to find you themselves."

"I overthrew father because it was time for him to step down and what he was doing with Pirvu was against the rules Marin set. He dragged Marin's honor in the dirt for far too long and he needed what he got. An eternity of torture in hell." Andreea fell silent knowing her brother was right and there was no convincing him otherwise. Their father did deserve to die after what he did and now Pirvu, their father's left hand man, was after her brother and for once she did not know what to do.

"Alucard…"

"Vlad" Andreea interrupted suddenly. Integra glared at her for a second before returning her attention back to Alucard.

"Alucard this can not be your sister. There is no record of her in the family archives."

"That is because I asked Abraham to keep her from the family records in case one of my future masters were power hungry like your uncle"

"If that was the case then why not tell me"

"Because I hoped that a situation like this would not happen and you two would not meet. I wanted Andreea to be away from here and not be imprisoned like me. If I were to have told you earlier, you would have ordered me to kill her and I would have ended up killing you." Integra nodded her head in understanding. She may not have any siblings but she had seen how siblings reacted to each other thanks to a few members from Wild Geese.

"How long will you be in Romania?"

"You are coming with be master"

"Why?"

"I need as many goods friends to keep my nerves calm. Besides I need you to remove the seals and place them back once everything is settled back again."

"Why remove the seals Alucard"

"Because if the court senses that I have restrictions on my power then they would use that to their advantage."

"Another question. Why go after Andreea? Why not go after you immediately?"

"Because Andreea is next in line. The No Life King title has been in my family for generations. Our great great great great grandfather was Marin Dracula and he was the first No Life King. He mastered powers that no other Nosferatu could master because he sold himself to the devil as well as the rest of the family but Andreea. She is different."

"How so?"

"She was born human not dead. She is immune to silver bullets, holy water, the sun, and everything else that would kill a nosferatu but she was born with the power of a vampire. Instead of calling creatures from hell like I do, Andreea uses excerpts from the bible, prayers, and psalms to destroy her enemies." Integra said nothing as she let the information sink in. if she were to let Alucard stay…'Wait! I don't understand something!'

"Alucard explain to me this court of yours." Alucard stared at her for awhile then looked at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders as Alucard gave a heavy sigh.

"The court is somewhat like the knight's guild. There are twelve vampire nobles and being the No Life King I am the head of the court like your Queen is the head of hers. The court meets every night to discuss growing problems in the vampire community such as the FREAKS that have been rampaging through this earth. The position of No Life King and Queen is through blood line than actual position."

"Sort of like the human royalty?" Integra questioned

"Yes but there is a way for a vampire to gain the title is if they challenge the No Life King and Queen directly without the interruption of the other family members. The only problem with that is that the family is born into power and it is nearly impossible to kill them or defeat them. How do you think I came to be here? Your ancestor missed my heart because lost some nerve but I was knocked out long enough for him to put the seals on me. Actually I was quite grateful for that but that is another explanation for later."

"When do you need to head over to Romania to sort this out?"

"As soon as possible but I have to do something before I go."

"And what is that?"

"You will soon see. You and Walter are coming along. I need as many familiar people to keep my nerves from exploding." Integra had to laugh at this. She had never seen Alucard lose his temper but maybe she would get her chance and tease him about it later like he did with her constantly.

"Alright. Level restrictions will be temporarily removed." Alucard looked at Integra in surprise. He did not understand at first until he realized that he cannot enter the court with restrictions on his powers. He nearly forgot that these vampires were not slow. They were quick and clever, most too clever but not clever enough to dethrone him.

"Understood"

"They will go back on when we return Alucard" Alucard chuckled at this.

"Do you think I do not know that?" Alucard turned to Andreea and bowed before kissing her forehead. "You are to stay here. If you leave the grounds I will know. You need rest to regain your full power. Understood?" Andreea curtsied before giving her answer.

"I understand perfectly big brother. I will not disobey your orders. I will stay here and rest. Please do be careful." Integra's eyes widened slightly at the change in Andreea. Then again she was Alucard's sister and of course she would know manners and etiquette. 'I will not be surprised if Alucard was the one who taught her' Walter just smiled at the brother and sister vampires nearly lost in his own memories when he first met the girl. She had helped out a lot during the war much to Alucard's displeasure. She was strong then and Walter could not imagine how strong she was now. 'Probably almost as strong as Alucard but then again he will not let her take his place until he knows she is ready. That alone she will have to prove herself. Prove that she is no longer the little girl Alucard thinks she is.'

Alucard phased out of the room leaving Andreea with Integra and Walter. An awkward silence filled the room and no one dared to break it. Andreea debated with herself whether she should apologize for her behavior towards Integra now or wait till Walter leaves the room, but she did not have time to make up her mind because Walter was now standing next to her with his hand outstretched waiting to help her up. Andreea looked at his hand for a second before grabbing it and letting him help her out of the chair like a gentlemen. She caught a glimpse of a smile on Integra's face and wished that the woman kept smiling but the wish went unheard. The smile disappeared as fast as it came leaving an empty expression on Integra's face. Andreea would have to apologize after she got settled and Walter was busy doing something else other than fussing over her like he normally would when he would see her. Then again that was years ago during the vampire Nazi regime.

Walter exited the room with Andreea in tow. She was amazed at the size of the house. She did not think that human housing could be this big but then again she came from a part of Romania where the only large housing was the castles and domains of vampire lords, most preferably her family's. Their family had lived in that castle for generations back to the time of Marin Dracul. Their grandfather had told them of Marin many a time when they were growing up and he had told them that he was somewhere on earth living out his eternity in peace knowing his descendant's that headed the vampire court were trustworthy. Their grandfather had told Andreea that Marin was with Vlad the night he killed his father. Marin was no fool and knew their father was doing and had given her brother the life of a Nosferatu earlier than expected. That was why her brother was so strong. The blood of Marin Dracul flowed through his veins and with each passing year he got stronger. There was no way that Andreea was going to be as strong as her brother or Marin. She figured it out long ago that the only ones with Marin's blood in their veins were her grandfather, brother, and their mother. Their father never got the visit because he did not fight for the position like her grandfather and brother; the position was handed to him because her grandfather could not keep hold of the throne of No Life King since his mate died a month before her father was announced as the new No Life King. That was when her brother started to distance himself from their father and only paid attention to his siblings and mother.

Their mother was another story. She was a human that seemed to capture their father's heart but there was a slight problem. She refused to become a vampire but gave birth anyway to the heirs of the throne. When Andreea was born, it was time for her mother to make a decision for she was going to lose her life. Andreea's birth carried unusual complications that would result in her mother's death and the only way to save her was to turn her after she gave birth, but she refused once again. Andreea was told by her grandfather that Marin had visited the night before she was born and talked to her mother. Something he said made her change her mind that night. Then it struck Andreea, she never knew her mother's name. She had seen pictures of her while she was growing up but she never got the chance to ask what her name was.

"Walter?" Andreea's Romanian accent was light but she still spoke perfect English.

"Yes Miss Andreea?"

"Call me Andreea and I wanted to know if you knew my mother's name?"

"Why yes of course. I have met her only once but how could anyone forget how beautiful she was. You look similar to her you know"

"Yeah I know. Brother often told me that but he always sounded sad when he said it."

"He always missed her. Always will I think. Just because a child has grown up to be a man, vampire in your brother's case, does not mean he will forget who raised him and taught him all he knew. Your mother was very encouraging and she did not treat your brother like a monstrosity like the rest of the vampires of the court did, including your father."

"What do you mean?"

"You know your brother is different. He is the direct descendent of Marin. In other words he really did not need Marin's blood to help him defeat his father. He was more than powerful enough to handle him."

"Then why did Marin give brother…"

"Because he was not yet a nosferatu and his human body was not handling the increase in power. Besides, he was going to be a nosferatu regardless if he was going to let your father live."

"You still have not answered my question Walter. What was my mother's name?" Walter was silent for while as he stopped walking. He looked like he was contemplating whether or not to tell her. Walter leveled his eyes with Andreea's and answered flatly.

"Adalia Lacramioara Dracul."

"What does Lacramioara mean?"

"It means Lily of the Valley"

"Walter what ever happened to her?"

"She lives with Marin now. Vlad always knew she was happier with him than your father. Here's your room Andreea." Andreea followed Walter into the room. It looked a lot better than her room back at home but still lacked something. 'The pictures of Vlad, grandpa, Simion and Llias. I miss those two already'

"Walter, how did you meet brother?" Andreea had walked over to the window and turned around to address Walter but he had already gone. Andreea turned back to look out the window. She saw the Hellsing troops board the truck with her brother following suit. He looked up at Andreea's window and saw her looking out at them. He smiled before sending her a mental warning. 'Leave the house and you will face punishment. Stay put and rest. I will see you tomorrow night or later on tonight.' Alucard bowed slightly them entered the truck as Andreea moved from the window. She was suddenly tired and she knew why. Lying down on the large bed Andreea immediately fell asleep with the picture of her brother in her mind.


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing but I do own my thoughts.

_**Chapter III Preparations**_

Seras was out of bullets and her master was far from reach even with her mind. Now here she stands in front of one of the freaks and she had no way of killing him. So at least she thought. The freak was still bleeding slightly from a bullet wound one of the soldiers gave him and the smell of the blood was driving Seras crazy since she had not feed in several days. As for the freak, he was standing in front of her smirking at her with a hungry look in his eye. Seras had seen that look even on human men and she got tired of it every time, but Seras was not paying attention to that at the moment. She was paying attention to the smell of blood which was making her give in to the hunger that was gradually building up. Seras did not sense her master behind nor did she feel his energy trying to restrain her, but alas he failed for Seras slipped out of his grip and onto the freak sinking her teeth into his neck. The next thing Seras knew the freak was lying sucked dried on the floor in front of her and her master was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

Alucard could not believe that Seras would do something like that but then again he would still not believe it if he had not seen it himself. Seras had a slight look of shock on her face mixed with excitement. To Alucard, it looked like Seras had gotten over her fear of drinking blood. It just took bloodlust to make her realize it. Turning to her master, Seras gave him her usual sweet smile that was usually given with her eyes closed but this time they were open.

"Master, I have no idea why I was acting so picky about the blood"

"Neither do I but we have to get you checked out anyway because you might have eaten the freak chip along with the freaks blood." Seras paled slightly more than normal at this then gave a nervous laugh.

"Sir Integra is going to be furious isn't she?"

"Yes she will" Integra stated causing Seras to jump slightly and Alucard to turn slowly to her.

"Master, what a pleasure it is for you to be here. You saved me the trouble of going to tell you when we got back to headquarters."

"Shut Alucard I am in no mood. First off, Seras I congratulate you on finally drinking blood but I would prefer it a little less vicious. Second off, Enrico Maxwell will be joining the meeting of the knight's guild tomorrow."

"In other words Sir Integra you want me and master to do something that would make his stay unpleasant?" Integra looked at Seras in surprise while Alucard just smiled.

"I am starting to think that you are spending too much time with your master Seras, but no that is not what I want you two to do."

"Well what is it master?"

"To shut up and stay in the dungeons and not come out for anything!" Seras just nodded her and was about to leave until her master spoke up.

"Why don't you take Andreea along with you to the meeting master? She will be of much use than just sitting around and doing nothing." Integra stared at Alucard for a few seconds as she considered his offer.

"Of course. Is she any good with politics?"

"She handles the vampire court quite well without any assistance and I assure you, my court is very different from a humans."

"Good then I take it you are going to tell her?"

"Yes master"

"Good. Now pack up and head back to headquarters." Integra turned and left the two vampires alone next to the now turning ghoul freak.

"Master, who is Andreea?"

"You will meet her soon Seras. Now there are other things we must talk about before heading back to headquarters."

"Alright master. Oh, hold on a sec!" Seras leaned forward and took Jackal out of her masters inside coat pocket before aiming and firing at the ghoul freak vampire. The silver bullet created a large whole in the ghoul freak vampire's head before it turned to dust. Seras then returned Jackal back inside Alucard's coat pocket. Alucard just stood there looking at Seras before continuing.

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"As you were saying master?"

"Later Seras, the clean up crew is coming." Alucard then sank into the floor. Seras looked at where her master was once standing before running off.

(Hellsing House)

Alucard sat in his room with his feet on the table in front of him. He had summoned Seras to his room once she finished reporting to Integra. She was ready and he knew it so did Seras but she was putting off the idea for far too long and now was the time to decide whether or not she would become a true Nosferatu and become Alucard's mate or she could just shatter everything. Alucard did not know her answer but Seras knew hers very well. A knock on his room door brought Alucard out of his thoughts.

"You may enter Seras" Seras froze for a second. Alucard rarely used her name and when he did it was usually when she did something stupid. '_Trust me Seras you did nothing wrong this time. Now please enter.' _Seras nodded to herself before turning the knob opening the door. Her master was standing with his back to her which was odd for Seras since her master was always behind her or in front of her. He never turned his back to her unless it was an important matter that they needed to discuss. Seras knew what the topic was and her answer was different this time. She was no longer afraid of what she is and what she might become. The mission they had that night proved to her that she was ready.

"Master you called for me?" Alucard looked over his shoulder for a second before turning away again.

"Yes. I believe you already know what we must discuss?"

"Yes master and my answer is different now than it was before" Alucard fully turned to look at Seras. In her eyes he could see that she was telling the truth and that she had changed.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Tonight. I realize now that I am what I am and there is no way for me to change that fact. I finally embraced being a vampire" Alucard stared at her for awhile before disappearing and reappearing in front of her.

"Seras are you sure?" For once Alucard was unsure and for once Seras was not.

"Yes master I am" Alucard gave her his trademark grin before kissing her.

Integra was getting ready for the meeting with the Knights Guild and the arrival of Enrico Maxwell. He had told Andreea that she was to accompany her to the meeting just to give her something to do. Integra could not believe how ecstatic the girl was about sitting in on a boring meeting but then again the girl had hundreds of years of experience in this sort of thing and Integra only had thirteen. Andreea sat next to Integra with her back straight and her eyes closed. The girl was breathing deeply as if to calm her nerves and Integra wondered if it was a good idea to let Andreea sit in for this kind of thing but then again Integra would like to see the faces on the ignorant bastards when they found out that Alucard had actual family.

There was a knock on the door before said occupants on the other side told them to enter. The round table members came filing in the room making the air stuffy and stale. Andreea had not opened her eyes as she was analyzing everyone's scent. Integra was to her left and the rest of the room was male. Andreea furrowed her brow when she realized that the only two women in the room was Integra and herself. Andreea opened her eyes only to look at Integra and a silent understanding went between them before she closed her eyes again, not even bothering to look at the other occupants of the room.

The round table members stared at Andreea before looking at Integra searching for answers. Andreea opened her eyes and nodded her head at Integra. Alucard had failed to tell Integra that Andreea's eyes changed to red when her mood changed. Integra just smiled and shook her head slightly, picked up a cigar, lit it, and introduced Andreea after she blew a puff of smoke.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce the younger sister of Alucard, Andreea." Andreea closed her eyes and grinned the same trademark grin her brother was known for. Integra joined her in grinning at the surprised looks on the round table members.

"I am pleased to meet you all and hope that by me being here will not interfere with your normal meeting function." The members were still in shock but one of them was actually brave enough to speak.

"No…not at all. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Good now that is settled this meeting was called for me to inform you that I will be going Transylvania with Alucard, Seras, and Andreea."

"Miss Integra you cannot be serious! What if that vampire kills you or one of the vampires from his court does or…"

"That is the problem that Alucard is going to fix. His court has no become divided between loyal and the not so loyal. They believe that he is becoming unfit to be the No Life King and so as a result he is going to Transylvania to fix that…miscommunication."

"Wait, I thought he was from Romania"

"He is but do you remember the merging of countries which included the renaming of Romania to Transylvania. Now that is all. I expect everything to be intact when I get back. Meeting is adjourned."


	4. Return of The No Life King

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing

Chapter IV The Return of The No Life King

Integra was furious, not at the knight's but at Enrico. He had arrived two days after the round table meeting but what was more infuriating was that he brought Father Anderson with him. Even though Alucard had already assured Integra he was not going to try anything, she was more worried about Andreea since she had meet Anderson before from what Integra was told. The girl was special there was no question about that, but what Integra worried about the most was that the Vatican would take special interest in her and take her in by force. Enrico's late arrival was not the only thing that angered her, and it also angered Alucard, the Vampiric Court decided to visit Alucard instead of him going to them. In their heads, if Alucard could not set foot in his old home, then he would be more pliable and easier to work with since his power would supposedly be restricted. Integra smirked when she imagined the looks on the back stabbing vampire faces when they realize that their king is just as powerful as they remember him but more stronger.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment concerning your soon to be vampire problem." Integra did not want to turn from the window, so she stood there but answered Enrico anyway.

"The vampires that are coming here are the elite in the vampire world. I suggest you show them the respect they will give you."

"Respect? Their vampires Integra, they have no respect for humans." Enrico scoffed at the idea of vampires being respectful but it seemed that Anderson was not on his side.

"I am sorry Mr. Maxwell, but I believe Ms. Integra said they are the elite of the vampire world meaning that they probably have been around for hundreds of years and have manners dating back to the Victorian period in which Alucard comes from. I will have to side with the Hellsing for once and show respect for them for they _will_ show respect to us. For once I believe we need to just sit back and listen and let them do what they have to do. I just hope they do not underestimate their king since he is not in his home land." Alucard chose to enter at this point but his appearance shocked everybody, even Integra. Instead of his usual red coat and hat, Alucard wore a long black coat that was about the same length as he red one but a little longer, his hair was a little longer and touched his shoulders lightly, his eyes were dead and did not hold the usual insane personality, and the seal on his gloves were gone leaving them white and stainless.

"Alucard, what happened to the seal?" Alucard's eyes looked toward Integra before revealing his left hand that had been hidden behind his back without Integra noticing. She gasped along with Maxwell due to the fact that Alucard held a vampires head in his hand, the eyes wide with fear. "Wha…"

"Assassins. It seems they are trying to kill me before they get here. They are greatly underestimating me and I will see to it that they die bye my hands." Alucard disappeared when there was a knock on Integra's office door.

"Come in." It was Walter and behind him trailed a slightly terrified Andreea. Walter whispered into Integra's ear for a moment before bowing and leaving. Andreea stood rooted to her spot, staring at the floor with distant eyes. Integra sighed as she made a move towards the shocked girl but Anderson had beaten her to it. He kneeled in front of her and whispered a few words and before either Integra or Maxwell knew it, Andreea snapped out of it and was looking around frantically before calming down. "Andreea what…"

"Their here Miss Hellsing and my brother is waiting for you all in the sub-levels." Andreea turned on her heel and disappeared through the closed door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aurel had gotten word from one of her servants that the assassin she had sent earlier on was beheaded by Alucard before the creature could lay a scratch on him. Aurel felt ashamed as some of the court members smirked and sniggered at her. She felt rage as well for sending such a weak creature to kill the count, to her werewolves was never to be trusted with any type of job. She sighed heavily before her mouth gaped open when they stopped in front of a large metal door that had a seal drawn in blood covering its surface. The court fell silent as Walter opened the door and stepped aside to allow them through. Deep within the room sat Alucard on his usual high backed chair but instead of his small table next to him, he had a large dark wood table in front of him. Sitting to his right was Seras but in the minds of the current newcomers, she was a strange sight to see since the count seemed to be in no want of a mate.

"Please come in and sit, we are currently waiting for a few more people. In case you are wondering my name is Seras Victoria." the blonde spoke so clear that the court had no idea that she was a mere fledgling weeks ago until now. She was proof that she was Alucard's mate. Speaking of the count he was deathly quiet and his eyes were closed in what they figured was his way of saying 'I'm in thought'. the vampires sat around the table and waited for whoever they were waiting for. Before long Andreea came through a wall and sat to the left of Alucard. The vampire king had two empty chairs to his right next to Seras and two empty chairs to his left next to Andreea. The room door opened to reveal four people in which one of them they recognized as Walter the houses butler.

"I would like for you to meet Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Father Alexander Anderson, Father Enrico Maxwell, and of course the angel of death Walter Dornez." Everyone, but the people standing at the doorway and Seras and Andreea, jumped at the sound of Alucard's voice. The others took it to be their cue to takes their respective seats. Integra and Walter sat on Alucard's right side, Anderson and Maxwell sat on his left side and the room became deathly quiet. That is until Alucard began to speak. "I hear that some of you believe I am unfit to be the No Life King" His voice was smooth and unusually calm and it made Integra shiver involuntarily but Alucard did not open his eyes. Aurel was the first to speak.

"It is not that we do not think you are capable but that you have been a slave to humans so long we fear that we will no longer have a king." Alucard opened his eyes and glared at the short vampire. She was exactly how he remembered her to be. Short with blood red eyes, long dark brown hair, pale skin, and thin stature.

"Silence you idiotic bitch! You were the one who sent that pathetic of an excuse for an assassin to kill me. Do not think that did not escape my notice! That weak ass werewolf had a weak mind and it showed me everything! Be lucky that you still live!" Alucard's temper would have flared more if it was not for Seras who moved her hand to cover his softly. Alucard turned to look at her as she stared back at him. Everyone knew they were talking and when they finished, Alucard's anger was under control and he closed his eyes once more. "Ilias, how is everything in Rome for your family?" The question caught the unfaithful vampires by surprise but Ilias just smiled knowing that the count wanted the truth.

"Everything has been good. My sister is marrying a good strong werewolf next summer and my cousin will be moving away to France to become a hired assassin for the police. My great aunt cheated on my uncle and she planned on killing him but failed. My father just pulled through from an attempt on his life but my aunt and great aunt still want him out of the picture." Alucard nodded, knowing what the actual meaning behind the words because Ilias relayed the information through a temporary link. 'Adel had changed and no longer can be trusted like a wolf. Pirvu is planning on hiring a professional vampire hunter to get rid of you. Aurel I becoming increasingly unfaithful and had destroyed Aaron her mate for power. Aurel's assassin just tried to kill you but failed but Adel and Aurel are still planning on overthrowing you. Be careful my king.' When the thought finished Alucard nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I will weed out the conspirators and make sure they pay for their disloyalty. Now, what is happening within my kingdom that I am in the shadows about."


End file.
